Judith Callihan
Judith Esther Callihan Maxwell (nee` Oberlin) is a main character on Amateurs. She is Jess Callihan's formerly widowed aunt-by-marriage/adoptive mother, Alyson's mother, Billie Maxwell's step-mother and wife to L.A. Maxwell. She also lives with her brother-in-law, nieces, daughter and grandniece and grandnephew in Queens, New York. At the start of the series, she met L.A. Maxwell on eHarmony and begin dating. He moved with his teenage daughter Billie to Florida to be with her. The two go on to have a daughter named Prudence. In Season Three, she tells Alyson the truth about her father and tries to stop the marriage between Zoe and Bennett with Zoe's parents and Rhea and Hugo, Bennett's parents. During Season Four, Judith sticks by L.A. when the latter has prostate cancer, whom he beats. Between the three-year time jump between seasons seven and eight, Judith is the surrogate mother to male gay cousin and his husband's children and gives birth to their sextuplets. In the final season, she happily witnesses the wedding between her niece Kelly and her husband, Phillip Rubenstein as well as Quinn's wedding to Jack Feingold. In the series finale, she witnesses Jess' marriage to Kwezi Dzana. She is portrayed by actress Sara Canning. History Early Life/Pre-Series Born Judith Esther Oberlin, she came from a poor family whose ancestors hail from Berlin, Germany. She was born to Elizabeth Alice (nee` Garfinkel) and Thomas Eugene Oberlin. During her childhood, her mother was verbally abusive to her and her sisters. She has two sisters, an older Nancy and a younger Laura. When she was seven, her parents had an heated argument during her birthday party in which her father walked out on the family and didn't see him since. She ended up resenting her mother as a result for pushing her away from her father. By the time she was fifteen, her mother kicked her and her sisters out which resulted in the Oberlin women staying with various relatives, two she was particularly fond of was her twin aunts, Anne and Helen who raised her off of chocolate cake and classic 80s movies. Nancy stayed with their abusive uncle Jack who sexually abused her. Laura stayed with their mother's sister Grace. During her teen years, she developed a sexual relationship with young genius Tony Stark. However, it ended badly as he was physically abusive to her and she ended up hating him for the rest of her life. At some point, Judith graduated from college where she met and married Harper Callihan. The two married shortly after Judith became pregnant with their first and only child, Alyson. Before Alyson, she suffered two miscarriages. It is mentioned that Judith was excited to learn that she was having a girl and imagined them doing girly things. When Alyson was seven months, Harper was killed in a robbery at a liquor store. A month later, she lost her sister-in-law Deidre Callihan in a car accident. She then took in her brother-in-law Daniel and her three nieces: an infant Jess, four year old Ronnie and six year old Quinn. She's had multiple since then her husband's death according to Alyson and often cheats on her spouse with the next guy.